eashlfandomcom-20200213-history
News and Updates
Official NHL 09 Blogs *August, 2008 **20 - Lauren Belfoy is introduced as a weekly blogger for NHL 09 updates. In her first week, Lauren focuses on unrealistic speed attributes for certain players in the NHL. Check it out here. **18 - Part 7 of NHL 09 Producer Sean Ramjagsingh's video blog. In this episode he puts emphasis on playing smart hockey. He shows examples of carelessly tossing a backhand pass up the gut just to keep forward momentum - an issue most defenders have. Watch the video here. **18 - Part 6 of NHL 09 Producer Sean Ramjagsingh's video blog. In this episode he crushes Alex Tanguay (while wearing the Canadiens jersey) leaving him injured on the ice. The play continues until Montreal touches the puck. One thing to note about the injury - it's the first we've seen on NHL 09 and it wasn't delivered by hip-check. Watch part 6 here. **18 - Part 5 of NHL 09 Producer Sean Ramjagsingh's video blog. In this episode he shows the effectiveness of the dump and chase using the new 'flip-dump' technique. Watch part 5 here **18 - Part 4 of NHL 09 Producer Sean Ramjagsingh's video blog. In this episode Sean works the power play. He stresses the importance of getting a clear shot on goal by skating around and opening up a shooting lane for your point man. Watch part 4 here. **18 - Part 3 of NHL 09 Producer Sean Ramjagsingh's video blog. This episode, once again, really shows off the re-worked defensive skill stick. Pay close attention to what's happening in front of the net. The new defense has gotten a lot smarter and tougher. Standing in the crease waiting for a slap pass isn't going to be all that easy this year. Check it out here. **18 - Part 2 of NHL 09 Producer Sean Ramjagsingh's video blog. This episode shows off the new defensive skill stick. Watch the AI reach out with his stick to push away what could have been a perfect pass. Check it out here. **18 - NHL 09 Producer Sean Ramjagsingh's introduction to his video blog. Sean highlights the difficulty of the new game and introduces us to team behaviour. He mentions that agggressive teams such as Ottawa and Montreal will keep on pressing but teams like Minnesota and Dallas will sit back and trap once they have the lead. Check it out here. *July, 2008 **24 - NHL 09 Producer David Littman releases important notes. David breaks down the control scheme, hints at demo releases and talks about realism in hockey gaming. Check it out here. **3 - NHL 09 Producer Andy Agostini talks Free Agency. Andy talks about how the frantic time of Free Agency and drafts affects his day as an NHL 09 producer. Read his timeline here. *June, 2008 **20 - NHL 09 Producer Andy Agostini talks Europe and Dynasty. Andy is excited to reveal new European teams and shares information about Player Progression during Dynasty mode. Read it here. **20 - NHL 09 Producer David Littman clears the air. David Littman releases information that brings joy to everyone who played, loved it or hated it, NHL 08. There is no more tractor beam when it comes to hitting. Fighting has been completely re-worked. PS3 will be locked at 60fps. Separate line changes for D-men. Read all of it here. Category:"Looping = The desequencing of the players connection to a game to obtain a draw due to the inability to compete or challenge yourself to win without exploiting the final outcome"